What Now ?
by Ninjaaah
Summary: /TRADUCTION\ Après la bataille contre Pain, comment Naruto va-t-il réagir à la confession d'Hinata ?


**Titre :** What Now ?

**Auteur: **inouecifer

**Traductrice: **Miss Cactus

**Disclaimers:** Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et What Now ? appartient à inouecifer.

**Genre:** Romance, Humour

**Rating: **K

**Couple:** NaruHina

**Résumé:** Après la bataille contre Pain, comment Naruto va-t-il réagir à la confession d'Hinata ?

**Ndt:** Rien de particulier à dire sur cette traduction...

Bonne lecture ^_^

* * *

"N-Na-Naruto-kun", dit Hinata lorsqu'elle se réveilla à l'hôpital.

"Hinata-chan, Naruto va bien. La seule pour qui tu devrais t'inquiéter c'est toi", réprimanda gentiment Sakura à Hinata qui rougissait.

"D-D'accord Sakura-san. Mais je m'inquiète toujours pour Na-Naruto-kun en premier", répondit Hinata avec un rouge brique sur son visage.

"Oui, tu l'aimes depuis longtemps maintenant. Dis-toi que, Naruto est juste derrière la porte. Il attendait que tu te réveilles parce qu'il dit qu'il veut te parler. Je te l'envoie. D'accord ?" , l'informa Sakura.

"D'accord, Sakura-san. Merci.", dit Hinata mais à l'intérieur, 'Vraiment... Naruto-kun veut me parler maintenant... Que va-t-il dire ? Peut-être qu'il ne m'aime pas après tout. J'espère qu'on pourra toujours être amis-' mais avant qu'elle n'aie pu plus penser la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et le dieu blond marcha à l'intérieur avec toute sa gloire et sa cape bruissait autour de lui. Il était tellement beau qu'elle se transforma en une flaque d'eau et s'enfonça dans le lit.

"Comment ça va, Hinata-chan ?", dit Naruto avec inquiétude, préoccupation et quelque chose comme de la culpabilité gravée sur son visage. Bien que Naruto portait encore ses vêtements de combat, qu'ils étaient déchirés et qu'il avait encore des larmes, Hinata trouvait toujours que c'était le plus bel homme.

"N-Na-Na-Naruto-k-kun, je vais b-b-b-bien. M-merci." Dit Hinata pendant qu'elle rougissait et s'empêchait de tomber sur le sol.

"Hinata-chan, je suis venu ici pour savoir comment tu allais et je veux te parler de ta confession.

"O-Oui, N-Nar-Naruto-ku-kun" dit Hinata mais pensa 'Naruto-kun va me détester maintenant. Il va être en colère contre moi mais je suis heureuse que nous ayons pu devenir amis.'

"Hinata-chan, je t'aime." Dit simplement Naruto.

'Eh ? Eh ? Naruto-kun m'aime ? Quand ? Où ? Comment ? Oh Naruto-kun, tu es tellement gentil mais tu n'as pas besoin de mentir' pensa Hinata et dit "Na-Naruto-k-kun c-c-c'est b-b-bon s-si tu me d-d-dé-détestes. J-Je peux l-le c-c-comprendre. E-Et t-tu n'as pas à-à dire que tu m-m-m-m'ai-m'ai-mes par-parce que je sais qu-que je suis moche."

Les yeux de Naruto se remplirent soudainement d'incrédulité 'Ma belle princesse pense qu'elle est moche ! Non, je ne peux pas la laisser penser ça alors qu'elle est mon plus bel ange !'

"Hinata-chan, qu'est-ce se tu dis, tu es une déesse sur terre, un ange venu du ciel, et un fruit interdit du paradis. Je ne suis même pas digne que tu me grâces de ta présence. Et comment je pourrai te détester, je t'ai juste dit que je t'aimais."

"V-v-vraiment ?"

"Oui, ma princesse ! Je ne suis pas l'idiot que les autres pensent que je suis, je ne te laisserai jamais partir une fois que tu seras guérie. J'ai réalisé que tu avais toujours été là pour moi depuis que nous sommes petit. Dans tes yeux je suis l'Hokage, le plus fort et tout ce que je souhaite être. Tu es la seule personne qui n'a jamais perdu foi en moi. C'est pour ca que je t'aime. Me donnerais-tu l'honneur de devenir ton petit ami ?" Dit Naruto en regardant Hinata droit dans les yeux et lui donnant le pouvoir de le détruire.

"Naruto-kun est tellement vulnérable et il s'ouvre à moi. Ça veut dire que tout ce qu'il vient de dire est vrai. Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement heureuse et aimée que je pense que je pourrai battre Pain.' Pensa Hinata. "J-Je t'a-t'aiime au-aussi, Naruto-k-kun. E-et ou-oui je se-serai ta pe-petite amie." Répondit Hinata à Naruto avec un petit sourire auquel il répondit avec un plus grand et un énorme câlin, faisant attention de ne pas faire mal à Hinata. Et Hinata lui rendit plus gentiment avec un visage rouge.

"NARUTO! Ne tripote pas Hinata alors qu'elle est à l'hôpital. Attends au moins qu'elle guérisse !" Dit notre femme Hokage.

"EEEHHHHh?!" Dit le couple rougissant en même temps.

_End~_

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

_**mimii: **Merci pour ta reviewet merci de m'avoir fait remarquer cette erreur gênante. Je copie/colle le petit bandeau sur mes autres traductions à chaque fois et il m'arrive d'publier certains trucs x)  
_


End file.
